fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Disney A Magical Adventure
Mario and Disney A Magical Adventure '''(better known as Mario to dizunī no majikkuwārudo in Japan or Mario and Disney's Magic Quest in PAL regions) is an upcoming game released for Nintendo Switch. The game is made in partnership with Nintendo and The Walt Disney Company. It is planned to release on April 27, 2018 in Japan, May 1, 2018 in North America and Europe, May 3, 2018 in Australia, and May 24, 2018 in South Korea and Hong Kong. Gameplay The game is a crossover of the Mario franchise and many Disney franchises. The game stars Mario and Mickey Mouse in the Mushroom Mouse Land (which is a combination of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mickey's Clubhouse). Mario, Mickey, and his friends go on magical quests from different worlds and face off various enemies. Various Disney characters include Mickey and Friends, the Disney Princesses, PIXAR, and many more. Worlds There are 19 worlds in all. Mainly, they're based on kingdoms from franchises of different Disney stories. * World 1-Mushroom Mouse Land -A world based on the Mushroom Kingdom and Mickey's Clubhouse. * World 2-Dino Duck Town -An island-like world based on Yoshi's Island and DuckTales. *World 3-Mermaid Lagoon -An underwater world based on the Mermaid Lagoon from Peter Pan. *World 4-Pet City -A city that's similar to New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey. *World 5-Woodland Forest -A forest world with lots of acorns and furry creatures. *World 6-Wonderland -A topsy-turvy world from Alice in Wonderland. *World 7-Princess Fairytale Castle -A castle based on Princess Peach's Castle, Cinderella's Castle, and the Enchanted Storybook Castle from Shanghai Disneyland. *World 8-Spirited Village -A village similar to the town from Beauty and The Beast, Tangled, and Brave. *World 9-Pixie Hollow -A world based on Pixie Hollow from the Tinkerbell series. *World 10-Aragbah -A kingdom based on Aladdin *World 11-Arendelle -A kingdom based on Arendelle from Frozen *World 12-Seaside Island -An island similar to Polynesian and Micronesian islands. *World 13-Wild Jungle -A jungle filled with wild animals and plants. *World 14-Athens -A world based on Athens from Hercules. *World 15-Pow Wow Village -A village based on the Native American village from Peter Pan. *World 16-Dragon Fire Dojo -A city based in China from Mulan. *World 17-Haunted Festivities -A town resembling The Nightmare Before Christmas and Coco. *World 18-Wizard's Tower -A tower based on Fantasia. *World 19-Bowser's Castle -A castle based on Bowser's Castle and the final level of the game. Characters '''Playable *Mario *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Luigi *Goofy *Pluto *Yoshi *Donald Duck *Birdo *Daisy Duck *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck *Ariel *Pongo *The Tramp *Lady *Thomas O'Malley *Berlioz *Duchess *Scat Cat *Miss Bianca *Sherlock Mouse Holmes *Oliver *Toad *Toadette *Bambi *Chip and Dale *Pinocchio *Pooh Bear *Piglet *Tigger *Snow White *Alice *Princess Peach *Cinderella *Aurora *Prince Philip *Belle *The Beast *Tiana *Sofia *Princess Elena *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Merida *Tinker Bell *Terence *Iridessa *Fawn *Rosetta *Silvermist *Vidia *Peter Pan *Aladdin *Jasmine *Rosalina *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Captain Jack Sparrow *Lilo *Stitch *Moana *Maui Category:Mario (series) Category:Disney (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Disney Games